


Emperamilk

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas fic, Domestic, Lactating Kyungsoo, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Rimming, family au, may anim na anak kaisoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Hindi uminom si Jongin sa salu-salo nilang mag-anak sa noche buena dahil siya ang driver ng sariling pamilya.Kaya, sa ibang bagay na lang siya magpapakalasing.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	Emperamilk

**Author's Note:**

> dapat kahapon din 'to ipopost kaso hindi kinaya ng powers ko so ito ang pahabol kong Christmas fic sa inyo!
> 
> another milk au muli from yours truly~
> 
> ENABLER KO KASE YAN SI MARIAN KAYA AYAN MAY HALAY NA NAMAN AKONG FIC
> 
> ENJOY!

Puno ng halakhak ng mga bata sa sala. Family reunion at celebration kasi ng Pasko ngayon ng mga Kim sa bahay ng kanilang lola kaya't nagkita-kita ang magpipinsan. Present sina Rahee, Raeon, ang triplets na mga anak ng pangalawang ate ni Jongin at syempre ang anim na mga anak nila ni Kyungsoo na sina Taeoh, Jongsoo, Kyungin, Kyungmi, Eunmi at Insoo.

Naglalaro ang mga bata matapos magbukas ng mga regalo nila.

Alas dose y media na at hyper pa rin ang mga bata, ngunit sinundo na ni Jina ang triplets para patulugin na. Doon na rin kasi sila mananatili muna sa gabi dahil lasing na ang kanyang asawa na nakikipag-inuman sa mga tiyuhin niya.

"Somi, Mimi, Jaemi, tulog na. Halina kayo."

Nag-bye bye ang mga natirang bata sa mga pinsan. At tila sa oras din na iyon nila naramdaman ang pagkaantok kaya huminto na sila sa paglalaro.

"Antok na ako."

"Ako rin."

"Ako din."

At sabay-sabay sila nagsipuntahan sa kanilang mga magulang.

Lumakad na si Rahee at Raeon sa kanilang ina at nagsabing inaantok na din sila. Agad na pinaabisuhan ni Joohee ang kanyang asawa na nakikipag-inuman din na kailangan na nila umuwi.

"Johee, kaya ba ni Baekbom magmaneho? Kung hindi, dito na rin muna kayo matulog." Bilin sa kanila ng nakatatandang Kim. Ang ina nila Joohee, Jina at Jongin.

"Ma, kaya pa naman po. Hindi naman po ako uminom ng marami di tulad nito ni Yunho. Lasing na lasing na."

"Sigurado ka ba, hijo?"

"Sigurado, Ma."

Nang maka-settle na sila sa desisyong umuwi na, inihanda na nila ang mga gamit ang mga take-out nilang pagkain.

Samantala, nasa kusina naman si Kyungsoo at Jongin na nakikipagkwentuhan rin sa iba pang kamag-anak nang biglang lusubin sila ng anim na mga paslit nila.

"Papa, shweepy na!" Hiyaw ni Eunmi.

"Papa, Daddy! Sleep na!" Dagdag ni Kyungin.

"Shweep na!" At pagtapon ni Insoo sa sarili sa kandungan ni Jongin at umakyat roon para makahiga na sa kanyang Daddy. Kinusot nito ang mga mata at humikab.

"Daddy, uwi na po ba tayo?" Tanong naman ng panganay nilang si Taeoh.

Samantalang si Kyungmi at Jongsoo ay parehong tahimik lang. Nakuha pa nilang dalawa na dumampot ng cookies at kumain nun.

Yakap ni Kyungsoo si Eunmi at kinanlong na rin. Agad na pumikit ang anak at patulog na. "Eunmi, wag muna matulog, mag-aayos pa ako ng mga gamit natin. Dun ka muna humiga sa sala, hm?"

Kinarga niya ang anak at tumingin kay Jongin kung saan tulog na rin si Insoo sa kandungan nito. "Dy, higa ko lang siya sa sala."

Tumango si Jongin at narinig nila si Johee na nagpapaalam na kay Jina.

"Uwi na kami." Nagbeso ang magkapatid at ang mag-ina. Sakto rin na dumaan si Kyungsoo at inihiga si Eunmi sa sala. "Kyungsoo, uwi na kami ni Baekbom. Kayo ba ni Jongin, ano oras kayo uuwi?"

"Ate, uuwi na rin kami dahil inaantok na ang mga bata. Mag-drive pa si Jongin, buti nga hindi uminom."

"Buti na lang talaga, dahil mabilis pa naman din malasing yan si bunso." Tawa ni Jina at sakto ay dumating din si Jongin sa sala, karga ang natutulog na si Insoo. Nakasunod naman din sa kanya sina Taeoh, Jongsoo, Kyungin, at Kyungmi, na naghihintay na lang ng utos mula sa kanila na sumakay na sa kanilang sasakyan. Tumabi muna ang mga gising na bata kina Rahee at Raeon.

"Sinong mabilis malasing?" Malalim na boses ni Jongin ang bumungad sa kanila at napalingon ang kanyang mga kapatid sa kanya, habang si Kyungsoo napangiti na lang at inayos muli ang higa ni Eunmi bago mag-ayos ng mga gamit nila.

"Ikaw, sino pa ba?" Depensa ni Jina at napailing na lang si Jongin.

"Hay kayo talaga parang hindi nagsitanda at nag-aasaran pa rin." Wika ng kanilang ina, ngunit may ngiti sa labi. "O siya, magsiayos na kayo. Joohee, Jongin, magsabay na kayo umuwi."

"Sige, Ma, sabay-sabay na kaming aalis." Bumalik si Joohee sa kusina kung nasaan si Kyungsoo na inaayos na ang mga take-out sa dala nilang bag.

Samantalang lumabas muna si Jongin at kinausap ang mga tiyuhin at ang bayaw nito na inalok pa siya ng isang shot.

"Uwi na kayo? Isang shot muna, Jongin!" Binigyan siya ni Yunho ng shot glass na hindi niya tinanggihan at nilagok agad.

Balik sa sala at pumasok sa loob si Baekbom na tinanguan si Jongin nang madaanan niya ito. "Si Joohee po, Ma?"

"Nasa kusina."

Dumiretso si Baekbom sa kusina at tinulungan ang asawa dalhin ang mga take-out nila sa sasakyan.

Ilang saglit din at tapos na mag-ayos si Kyungsoo ng gamit nila at pumasok na sa loob si Jongin para makapagpaalam na sa pamilya nila.

Nagbeso-beso sina Jina, Joohee, Kyungsoo at Mama Kim gayun din si Jongin sa kanila. Sumunod ang mga anak nila na isa-isang nagkiss sa kanilang lola pati na rin sa kanilang mga Tito at Tita.

"Mag-iingat kayo sa pagda-drive, Baekbom, Jongin. Kyungsoo, Joohee, wag niyo hayaang makatulog sa daan ang mga asawa niyo, naiintindihan?"

"Opo, Ma."

"O, siya, bumyahe na kayo para makapagpahinga na kayo at ang mga bata."

"Bye, bye po, Lola!" Kaway ng mga bata at paalam nila sa pinakamamahal nilang lola.

Mabilis na nilagay muna ni Kyungsoo ang bag ng pagkain sa sasakyan nilang Innova bago balikan si Eunmi na natutulog pa rin sa sala.

"Una na po kami." Paalam ni Kyungsoo sa mga tiyuhin ni Jongin pati na rin kay Yunho na naglakas loob pang abutan siya ng shot ng alak pero tinanggihan na niya.

Nang lahat sila ay makasakay na sa sasakyan, nilingon nilang mag-asawa sina Jina at si Mama Kim na nakatayo sa gilid ng sasakyan nila.

"Mag-ingat kayo!" Bilin muli ni Mama Kim kina Jongin at Baekbom habang ang mga bata ay panay ang pagsigaw ng _bye bye_ sa kanilang lola at tita at sila ay umalis na.

* * *

Tulog na ang mga bata.

Wala pang kalahati sa kanilang byahe at nang maghiwalay na ang sasakyan nila kina Joohee ay nilingon ni Kyungsoo ang mga anak.

Tulog na ang mga ito at magkakayakap. Buti na lang din at hindi naman sila nahuhulog sa inuupuan, pero nag-aalala pa rin si Kyungsoo sa kanila.

"Si Taeoh, tulog na din ba?" Tanong ni Jongin na gising na gising pa naman.

"Hm. Lahat sila tulog na." Hindi pa rin maialis ni Kyungsoo ang tingin sa mga anak. Pero naputol din iyon at dineretso ang tingin. "Buti na lang at wala nang traffic. Ikaw ba, mahal, antok ka na? Gusto mo candy? May Mentos tayo dito."

"Halik mo na lang, mahal, mas lalo pa akong magigising."

"Jongin, tumigil ka nga." Tumawa naman si Kyungsoo sa panglalandi na naman ng asawa niya sa kanya. Pero dahil mahal na mahal niya ang asawa, pinaunlakan pa rin niya ito ng halik sa pisngi.

"Sarap naman nun, mahal. Isa pa nga. Sa gilid ng lips ko." Nguso ni Jongin at muli, dahil mahina rin si Kyungsoo sa kanyang asawa, hinalikan niya ito sa gilid ng labi.

"Sarap." Tawa ni Jongin habang nagmamaneho at tawa muli ni Kyungsoo sa kaharutan ng asawa. "Buti tulog na ang mga bata. Simba ba tayo bukas?"

"Oo. Hapon siguro. Baka tanghaliin ng gising ang mga bata." Nilingon niya muli ang mga anak.

Malapit na sila sa kanilang bahay.

"Dy, buti hindi ka uminom. Si Kuya Yunho ang lakas pa rin uminom."

"Yoko malasing, mahal. Lalo na at malayo pa byahe natin."

"Buti naman. Pagdating natin sa bahay pahinga ka na rin agad."

"Inom muna ako bago matulog." May kakaiba sa pagtaas ng labi ni Jongin.

"Okay, ikaw bahala. Nasa bahay naman na tayo."

"Di mo ba tatanungin kung ano iinumin ko?"

Papasok na sila sa tinitirhan sa isang village.

"Ano? Yung Jack Daniels?"

At huminto na sila sa harap ng bahay nila. Kinusot ni Jongin ang buhok ng asawa at ngumiti. "Mamaya. Asikasuhin muna natin ang mga bata."

* * *

Matapos bihisan ang mga bata at dalhin sa kani-kanilang mga kwarto ay sabay namang naligo ang mag-asawa.

Saglit lang naman iyon at nakatapis sila pareho na lumabas sa banyo ng kwarto nila.

Imbis na kumuha ng damit si Jongin, umupo ito sa kama at pinagmasdan si Kyungsoo na naghahanap ng maisusuot mula sa kabinet.

"Hindi ka ba magbibihis?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Tumayo si Jongin at niyakap ang asawa mula sa likod at hinalikan sa pisngi.

"Yoko, init."

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo. "Akala ko ba iinom ka pa? Magbihis ka na."

"Antok ka na ba?"

Sumandal si Kyungsoo sa asawa. "Hindi pa. Baka manood muna ako."

"Wag ka na manood."

"Ha?" Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa asawa na may pagtataka. Kinuha ni Jongin ang mga kamay niya at hinawakan ang mga iyon tsaka siya tinitigan sa mata.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Hm?"

"Pwede ba magpakalasing ako sa gatas mo?" Sabay tingin sa matigas na mga usbong ni Kyungsoo na nakalantad pa rin hanggang ngayon.

Mabilis namula ang buong mukha ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa leeg niya.

"Okay lang ba, mahal?" Kahit na mag-asawa na sila ay humihingi pa rin ng permiso si Jongin sa kanya. Consent ika nga nila. Mahalaga pa rin ito para sa mga mag-asawa.

Napaisip saglit si Kyungsoo, pero malakas na ang kabog sa kanyang dibdib. Aaminin niya, bigla rin siya sinaniban ng libog sa hinihingi ni Jongin. Isa pa, matagal-tagal na rin nang huli silang magsiping.

Lumabi si Kyungsoo at kumapit siya sa batak na mga braso ng asawa. "Uhm...okay."

"Okay? Sure ka ba talaga?"

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo na para bang nahihiya at tumango nang tingnan si Jongin sa mga mata.

"Sure nga."

Palaki nang palaki ang ngiti ni Jongin. "Talaga ba? Hindi ka napipilitan?"

Natawa si Kyungsoo at umiling. "Sure nga, dali na. Tinitigasan na ako--" napatili siya bahagya nang buhatin siya ni Jongin.

"Jongin, ginulat mo naman ako!"

Pinatakan siya ng halik ng asawa sa labi at dinala sa kanilang kama.

"Tigas mo na nga. Ako rin, mahal, tigas na."

Inihiga niya si Kyungsoo sa kanilang kama at hinimas ang malambot nitong mukha habang nasa ibabaw siya nito.

Pinaraanan ni Jongin ng tingin ang balingkinitang katawan ng asawa at ibinalik ang tingin sa mga mata nito.

"Bilisan mo na, uminom ka na."

"Kiss muna." Ngisi ni Jongin bago paglapitin ang kanilang mga labi.

Habang ang mga dila nila'y sumasayaw, nilaro na ni Jongin ang mga usbong ng kanyang asawa. Minasahe niya ang maliit na mga suso nito na mabilis naglabas ng hinahangad niyang gatas.

Nang madama ang pagbasa ng kanyang mga daliri, pinutol niya ang halik at panakanakang tiningnan si Kyungsoo habang nilalaro niya ang sensitibong usbong ng asawa. Pinisil-pisil at pinatulo ang gatas.

Dinala niya ang may bahid ng gatas na daliri niya at tinikman iyon. Siya'y napapikit at napaungol sa tamis na handog ng napakaganda niyang asawa.

Pagkabukas ng mga mapupungay niyang mga mata, nagkatinginan sila ni Kyungsoo. Si Kyungsoo na namumula hanggang leeg, si Kyungsoo na _submissive_ na ang ekspresyon ng mukha.

Gumapang si Jongin pababa at tinutok ang bibig sa bilugang usbong ni Kyungsoo.

Tinampal niya iyon ng kanyang daliri nang ilang beses bago sinupsop. Hinigop niya ang gatas mula sa mahal hanggang sa mapaungol na niya ito nang wagas.

Minasa-masahe niya ang dibdib ng asawa at pinasirit ang handog nitong katas.

"J-Jongin, mhmm." Sipsip ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang dalawang daliri. Nalulunod na siya sa kasabikan at libog. Hindi na siya makapaghintay pa na tuluyang angkinin ni Jongin ng buong-buo.

Tinanggal ni Jongin ang tuwalya sa kanilang mga beywang. Nilahad nila pareho ang tigas nila.

Lahad sa mga mata ni Jongin ang makinis at makapal na hita ng kanyang asawa. Mabalakang ito, tanda ng pagkarga niya sa anim nilang mga anak. May katambukan ang pwetan nito at namumula sa galit ang sandata nito.

Galit na rin ang mga ugat sa ari ni Jongin. Hindi na sikreto sa kanilang mag-asawa na may kakaibang hilig si Jongin sa dibdib ng asawa partikular na sa matamis nitong gatas na nagpalaki sa anim nilang mga supling. At nag naging dahilan rin ng paggawa nila sa kanilang mga munting anghel.

"Mahal, sandal ka may gusto akong gawin sayo."

Sumunod si Kyungsoo na parang bata. Agad na naglagay ng unan bilang sandalan sa kanyang likuran sa headboard ng kanilang kama at ibinuka ang mga binti para may maayos na pwesto si Jongin sa harap niya.

Ngunit, iba pala ang target ni Jongin. Medyo inihiga niya pa si Kyungsoo at tinupi ang mga hita nito.

Pinaraanan niya ang dila sa mainit na butas ni Kyungsoo habang dakma rin ang suso nito.

Hawak ni Kyungsoo ang nakatupi niyang mga binti habang nilalasap ni Jongin ang kanyang rosas na lagusan.

Hindi rin natigil sa pagtulo ng gatas ang kanyang suso na himas-himas ni Jongin habang pinagpipiyestahan siya sa ilalim.

Pinipigilan niyang umungol ng malakas dahil baka magising ang mga bata kaya inipit niya ito at tinakpan ang kanyang bibig.

Tumingala si Jongin sa kanya at tila nananadya at ginalingan pa ang paghagod ng dila nito sa loob niya.

Mangiyak-ngiyak na si Kyungsoo sa sarap na nadarama. Nangingilid na rin ang kanyang luha dahil masarap talaga ang paligayahin siya ni Jongin gamit ang dila nito.

Napapalibutan sila ng kanilang mga ungol at mabibigat na paghinga.

Napakagat na rin si Kyungsoo sa mga daliri niya habang pinapanood ang asawa suungin ang init niya.

Biglang umangat ang ulo ni Jongin at tiningnan siya nito sa mga mata. Dumila ito sa labi at inayos ang pwesto ni Kyungsoo.

Nang makapwesto nang maayos, sinubo muli ni Jongin ang usbong ni Kyungsoo at dumila sa paligid nito. Sinupsop niya ang gatas na kanyang paborito at hindi tumigil hangga't hindi siya nakukuntento.

Pero nang bitawan ng bibig ni Jongin ang kanyang usbong, nagtagpo ang kanilang mga tingin at sinabi ni Kyungsoo nang nagsusumamo, "Please, Dy? Please, pasok mo na."

Sinalsal ni Jongin ang kanya at tumugon ng huni sa asawa bago kunin ang lube at ibuhos iyon sa kanyang katikasan.

"Gumilid ka, mahal."

Gumilid naman si Kyungsoo at unti-unting pinasok ni Jongin ang kanya at bumayo sa loob ng asawa.

Pabilis nang pabilis, iyak din nang iyak si Kyungsoo sa sarap na umaagos sa buong katawan niya. Hawak siya ni Jongin sa kanyang balakang at bahagya pang umayos muli ng pwesto para saktuhan ang bibig nito sa usbong niya.

Sumupsop si Jongin sa suso ni Kyungsoo habang binabayo ang init nito.

Pinaglaruan niya ang usbong nito at sumupsop ng gatas na gusto. Paulit-ulit iyon at napapapikit si Kyungsoo sa sensasyon.

Napaka-flexible rin ng katawan niya kaya nakaka-adjust ng madali ang kanyang katawan sa kung anong pwesto ang ipagawa sa kanya ni Jongin.

Ngunit dahil pareho silang lasing na sa init ng isa't-isa, nalalapit na rin ang kanilang kasukdulan.

"Dy, lapit na ako! _Hng! Hng!_ " Hinaing ni Kyungsoo at patuloy niyang anas habang pabilis nang pabilis at palalim nang palalim ang tigas ni Jongin sa loob niya.

Humigpit ang kapit ni Jongin sa balakang ng asawa at sumubo pa ulit sa suso nito bago pakawalan at isaboy ang katas niya sa loob ng asawa.

Sa loob ni Kyungsoo.

Napasinghap si Kyungsoo sa malagkit na katas sa loob niya. Nilingon niya si Jongin na hinihingal sa ginawa.

"Dy, pinutok mo sa loob?" Salubong ang mga kilay ni Kyungsoo.

"Ha?"

"Dy, ba't mo pinutok sa loob?!"

Nang makabalik sa huwisyo si Jongin, napatingin siya sa ari niyang nasa loob pa rin ng asawa. Hinugot niya iyon at hinayaang iluwa ng init ni Kyingsoo ang katas niya pababa sa mga hita nitong kay puti at kay laman.

"Shit! Mahal, nalimutan ko hugutin. Masyado akong napasarap."

"Tsk. Hayst." May inis sa mukha ni Kyungsoo pero naging maaliwalas din iyon nang humarap siya sa asawa at ilatag ang kamay sa malapad nitong dibdib. "Pano yan? Alam mo naman na isang putok mo lang sa loob ko may mabubuo na. Okay lang ba sayo magka-baby pa ulit, Dy?"

"Wala na tayo magagawa, Soo, andito na." Hinagkan ni Jongin ang asawa at humalik sa noo nito.

Pinalo siya ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib. "Bakit kasi nawala sa isip mo!"

"Aray--mahal, ang sarap mo kase masyado--"

Pinutol ni Kyungsoo ang asawa sa pamamagitan ng paghalik sa labi nito.

"Okay na. Paulit-ulit. Alam ko na masarap ako, mahal." Hingang malalim. "Pero, Dy, handa ka ba magka-baby ulit?"

Hinaplos ni Jongin ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti nang malambing. "Kung makakabuo muli tayo, oo naman. Tatanggapin ko pa rin ang baby natin. Baby natin yun, Soo. Biyaya ng pagmamahalan natin kaya okay lang sa akin kung magkaroon ulit tayo ng bago. Isa pa 3 years old naman na si Insoo. Ikaw ba, okay lang ba sayo? Galit ka ba, mahal?"

"Jongin, kung may mabubuo man tayo, hindi ko ipagtatabuyan ang bata. Pero please, Dy, next time, putok mo sa labas please? Pito na anak natin mamaya maging isang dosena pa." Nguso ni Kyungsoo sa asawa na hinahaplos na siya sa kanyang buhok.

"Walang kaso sa akin ang isang dosena. Stable naman ang business ko, ang mini-business mo rin kaya okay lang sa akin."

Pumalo ulit si Kyungsoo sa dibdib ng asawa. "Basta, okay na ako sa pito. Dami na natin aalagaan, mahal."

"Gawin na nating walo, mahal, para swerte!" Biro pa ni Jongin kaya nahampas pa siya ulit ni Kyungsoo sa braso niya.

"Hay nako, Jongin, tumigil ka. Lika na nga. Nanlalagkit na ako. Gusto ko ulit maligo."

"Okay, boss! Lika na, baby ko."

"Jongin! Ibaba mo ako!"

"Ayaw ko nga! Kargahin ko baby damulag ko."

"Jongin!!"

Kinarga ni Jongin ang asawa papunta sa banyo at sumara na ang pinto. Ang tanging pag-spray ng tubig sa showerhead ang narinig sa kanilang kwarto kasabay ng mga masasayang halakhak ng mag-asawa sa loob ng shower room.

_Epilogue_

Naging busy si Jongin sa opisina nitong mga nakaraang mga araw at medyo stressed na rin.

Pasalamat niya sa araw na ito na humupa na rin ang mga gawaing dapat niyang tugunin, kaya't nakakahinga na rin siya sa kanyang opisina.

Suot ang kanyang reading glass at habang chinicheck ang ilang reports ng staff niya sa kanyang laptop, nag-ring ang telepono niya at sabi ng sekretarya niya sa kabilang linya, "Sir, may padala po kayo from unknown sender."

"Anong laman?" Cautious na tanong ni Jongin sa sekretarya.

"Uh, Sir, padala ko na lang po dyan sa inyo."

Napahimas si Jongin sa sentido. "Sige, sige."

Pagkababa ng telepono, agad din pumasok ang sekretarya niya para iabot ang isang LBC package.

Maliit lang naman ang package na may parihabang box na nakalagay sa loob nang kanyang kapain. Kaya't paglabas ng kanyang sekretarya ay agad niyang pinunit ang plastic at dinukot ang laman.

Nakabalot ang parihabang box sa isang gift wrapper.

Nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Jongin. "Ano 'to?"

Pagkabukas sa maliit na regalo, tumambad sa kanya ang isang kahong parihaba.

Tinanggal niya ang takip nito at bumungad sa kanya ang isang pregnancy test na may dalawang pulang guhit at sticky note na kasama nito:

_Positive, Dy. Otw na si 7th baby :)_

_Kyungsoo_ _❤_

**Author's Note:**

> Comment naman kayo dyan for strong bonez!


End file.
